<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed You by kasugayamaisforlovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669822">Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugayamaisforlovers/pseuds/kasugayamaisforlovers'>kasugayamaisforlovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roy Harper x Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Smut, smut without plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugayamaisforlovers/pseuds/kasugayamaisforlovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re back from a business trip and Roy is excited to see you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Reader, Roy harper x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roy Harper x Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This is the third time Roy’s checked your itinerary. The flight number hasn’t changed, nor has the landing time, or the gate. He keeps poking aimlessly at his phone and sighing loudly. He’s already got his shoes and jacket on, but it’s too early to leave the house yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe there’s traffic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks grabbing the truck keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pick his red hair out of the crowd immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi puppy,” you say pulling him into a half hug, dragging your luggage behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," he beams scooping you into a bear hug and nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. It took you awhile to get used to how publicly affectionate Roy is, but it’s become a welcome devotion--especially after this absence. You lean into him and feel his body slacken as you wind him in both your arms. He reluctantly breaks the hug after several seconds, taking your roller bag and holding your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your flight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, about as good as a 12hr trans-Atlantic can be,” you quip, rubbing your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws your luggage into the backseat. As soon as you buckle up, he reaches for your hand again. When he has to use his right side blinker he sets your hand on his thigh, picking it up as soon as the maneuver is complete. You rub your thumb along his, chatting about nothing and watching the city lights race by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much trouble did you get in without me?” you tease. He looks at you and then back at the road, and chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you accusing me of breaking the washing machine, because the repair guy said it was natural wear and tear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t break the washing machine again did you?” you laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says. “I did make you dinner though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh,” you coo, impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, should be pretty good,” he says kissing your hand and placing it in his lap as he parks. The savory smell of grilled meats drifts out to meet you as you unlock the front door. You smile back at him knowing exactly what’s for dinner. Roy wheels your luggage by the door and follows you into the kitchen. You open the oven where several skewers of veggies and marinated meat wait for you on a tin wrapped baking sheet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeeeesssss!” you squeal, turning around to pepper his face in kisses. Roy grins boyish and toothy, rocking a little on his heels. You look back at the kabobs. “Mmm is that pork </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>pineapple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is,” he says looking very proud of himself for knowing it’s your favorite combination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” you say combing through his wavy hair. Your palms grazing his hot ears. His cheeks glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking, you naughty man?” you tease. Roy bites his lip and flashes his eyebrows at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mmHMM,” you say, bending slowly to retrieve your dinner from the oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now you’re just being unfair,” he says. He grabs plates and forks and meets you at the table, where he insists that you sit on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy, I smell like 15hrs of travel,” you groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” he insists, pulling you across his lap and constricting you in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you gonna eat if we’re sitting like this?” you ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy’s not paying attention. He gently peels back your v-neck shirt to expose the skin of your back. You feel his nose caressing the ridge of your spine. He’s making it very difficult to focus on your dinner. You turn to him slowly, knitting your fingers into the scruff at the back at his neck and angling his head so that his eyes meet yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roy,” you say in a low, stern voice, looking down into his eyes. “Please let me eat this beautiful dinner that you so lovingly made.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods teeth sinking into his bottom lip, brown freckles contrasted sharply against the cherry red flush of his cheeks. You press a lipsticked kiss onto his cheekbone and feel his misty exhale on your neck. Roy sits up straighter. You languorously slide chunks of meat and vegetables off the skewers and savor them. You feed him half of everything, pecking kisses over his forehead and cheeks, tousling his hair. He understood your implication to behave and is following your instructions to the best of his ability. Maybe too well. For kicks, you shimmy and reposition yourself on his lap, enjoying the way he tries not to squirm until he stifles a little whimper. You stand up holding the dishes and swear you’ve never seen Roy get up so fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” you ask coyly. He closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking nicely?” you tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he begs. You drop the dishes into the sink, rinsing them slowly, feeling Roy’s eyes on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like me to do?” you ask in a dangerous voice, soaping the sponge. Roy is behind you now, face buried in your hair, strong arms pulling you against him. His eagerness hard against your lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want,” he whispers along your ear. “Remind me what you feel like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rotate in his grip, facing him. You brush your knuckles against his cheek and slide you hand over his neck, looking him in the eyes. You start to pull your hand away, but he grabs it, green eyes gazing at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he breathes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t stop touching me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to show you how much I missed you, huh baby?” you growl. Roy squeaks. “Be naked in the bedroom by the time I finish these dishes,” you say licking the rim of his ear. He leans into you, finding your mouth. His kisses are greedy and wet, and you’re swept into the current of his lust. At this rate you’ll end up fucking him on the counter again. You nip his bottom lip trailing rough kisses down the side of his face and neck. You grab the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom,” you assert and Roy’s gone. You grip the edge of the sink and catch your breath, grinning to yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a Roy headcanon by the talented avengersandlovers on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>